Sensei
Akihito Jujitsu "Sensei" Miskito is the very, very, very, very, very, way too much to actually be true, very obese ninja penguin living at the Dojo, who needs a handicap cart to go around, but he just sits on the same place, and gets fatter and fatter, and sleeps there too, which he shows his penis, revealing to be a condom over it! His Dojo is located inconveniently at the top-right area of the mountains. He spends his day telling fucking ninjas how to rape other penguins and how to fuck them. He always shits on the iceberg. He's also infamous for his cheating acts at Card-Jitsu, whereby when penguins challenge him to a game, he constantly peeks at others cards to know how to beat them. He also has an "electricity" card, which can beat any other card. Another fact is that he would stop cheating after you play with him five or six rounds. Quite strange. Maybe cause he is a shitting asshole. Oh wait, he is a shitting asshole. He is very spastic, saying "orange" and "dojo" at random times. This makes him look like a total retard. Contents hide 1 Background 2 Appearance 2.1 Family 3 Possible GANGSTA 4 Possible Rapist 5 Penguin War 1 6 Trivia 7 See also edit Background Sensei being a fat pig and eating the childrens eggs. I think that's how he eventually got really obese. Nobody knows about this mystical creature and his childhood. A myth explained him doing nude unacceptable and inconsiderate acts in public around the Penguin Chat days. He was banned uncountable times, although he made Sanity Penguin unblock him. Also, he teamed up with Herbert to destroy Club Penguin. What if they destroy everything? His halloween costume. It makes him look like a dumbass, and he also shit all over his seat. edit Appearance Despite looking like a fat old bastard, when Sensei has to he can use fart propulsion to break the sound barrier and kill everybody near him. Under his suspiciously long beard are hidden Card Jitsu cards which he uses to beat the crap out of everybody who isn't a member, notably the legendary Toilet Plunger card which has a power level of 12 over 9000. edit Family Straight Sensei is Juan Rockhopper Rodriguez's brother/uncle (don't ask). He looks nice but when he plays people in Card Jitsu and loses he gets a knife and kills the person. He has 50 guns in every hat, so stay away! His favorite costume. What a poop! edit Possible GANGSTA Ballin' Recently there has been footlage of Straight Sensei dancing the "Soulja Boy" with bling and cigars on YouTube. This could mean that he is a gangsta or have Gangsta connections, but this is still unknown. Also, he's a wannabe GANGSTA G (see "Possible Rapist"). edit Possible Rapist Straight Sensei was caught stripping Aunt Arctic, saying "Raping's fun lolz", 0_0*. Even though he loves to rape, You love to rape 678,224,6589 times more than him, so stop saying he's a gay pervert! Stop we mean it because when he does that he usually is a gangsta, but STILL he's a wannabe GANGSTA G because he wants to have sex/make out with Dena99999 because she loves gangstas. Also, since he has a legion of fans/admirers at his command (the Ninjas), he can rape them as much as he wants and the only thing they'll say is "Oooooh, I love you Sensei! I love you! Uhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!". Though the male ninjas have begged him to hump them millions of times, he prefers humping the little girls. In fact, once a year, on April 11, he and his Ninjas have Annual Hump Day. What they do, is from 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm they watch X-rated movies and porn with lots of nudity and stuff to get them nice and horny. Then, from 11:00 to 12:00, they have the Honorary Sex, which is basically a reward for being a good servant to Sensei. Then, from 12:00 to 1:00, they watch some more porn just to get all ready. And finally, the moment they've all been waiting for: Free Sex. They all huddle in the Dojo and hump each other until all of the CP population has squeezed into the Dojo to get in on the action, and there's no more space. edit Penguin War 1 When the Sensei said to his Ninjas he wanted Gary's money, Gary thought the Ninjas didn't like the PSA and wanted to attack the PSA, the Sensei attacked the Sports Shop but they lost anyway. edit Trivia Actually, Sensei (obese, not homo) is the worst Card Jitsu player ever! He just pretends that he is a master but he is not because he peeks at his opponent's card to beat them so he would not have to bear the shame in front of his pupils. He also has a lot of money to get the electricity cards, that allow him beat any other card. He was killed by his enemy Rockhopper! After, Rockhopper killed him by using Snow Cannon 3000 in Card Jitsu. Then he was reborn. (He would've been resurrected by G anyways) Unlike the similarly named creature Sensei, Obese Sensei is straight and has an int intrest in penguins of the opposite gender. To support this, he was seen in an affair with Aunt Arctic - and in bed with Ante Argtik. However, he is a pedophile, because the majority of his interest are minors. Sensei was killed by many penguins. Queer Penguins. Sensei has a white puffle. Sensei is always sitting on that cushion farting and thinking about how big his bellybutton is. Obese Sensei and Gay Sensei are the WORST emenies that you can ever imagine, yet the only thing that Gay Sensei does is ask him to go to bed with him, which leads to Straight Sensei pwning Gay Sensei (HA! My ass!). Sensei is a puffle abuser. He likes to blow them up in flames and scream, "Look, I killed you!" thumb|300px|right|From a prominant user he teaches us about defeating all-time master Sensei. Many Watex wannabes try to post videos in which they defeat Straight(?) Sensei after playing with them. The video on the right is slightly different, as you'll get Rickroll'd after 1:05. It's a Trap! He likes to fart on Mwa Mwa Penguins His favorite method of shagging is the Doggy. He hides his Homosexuality that is why he said that everybody hides their Homosexuality. Sensei is not to be trusted because he thinks his ass is a tasty appetizer. Category:Sensei Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Hollywood Party